Payback!
by FlamingToads
Summary: Minerva and Albus realize that they should repay Rolanda and Severus for getting them together by playing matchmaker for Ro and Sev. How will this turn out? You'll have to read to find out. For CYMKK09. I hope you all enjoy!


**I've have made this for CYMKK09 and I hope you all enjoy.**

Payback!

Rolanda was sitting in the staff room skimming the pages of a Quidditch magazine. She smiled to herself. She had just remembered that it was Albus and Minerva's first year anniversary. A year ago she had went through tormented hell to get those two together and she was successful. The only thing that bothered her was that she was bored. She no longer could argue with Minerva about confessing her love to Albus. She no longer had to play matchmaker.

She was also now alone in a way. Poppy had Alastor. Pomona had Filius. Even Sybill was having her own secret affair with Firenze. She was alone. As was Severus, but why would Rolanda care? He was evil, mental, and somewhat cute. Wait. He wasn't cute. Was he? Rolanda shook her head. What was she thinking?

Rolanda flipped the pages of the Quidditch magazine becoming bored with it. She sighed and tossed it aside.

"Are you bored Rolanda?" Minerva walked in and sat next to Rolanda. "Have nothing better to do now that Albus and I are together?"

"I guess so." Rolanda said blankly.

"Maybe Severus will spend time with you." Minerva smiled. Rolanda glared at her.

"You've got to be kidding. There is no way in hell I would spend time with that greasy git."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Well it was a suggestion you don't have to listen to me at all I just know you think he's cute." She smiled

"Well it's a lousy suggestion." Rolanda said. She then realized she let something slip. "And he's not cute!"

"You were a little late on that Rolanda. People might get suspicious." Minerva stood up and left the room.

Rolanda glared at the door. She picked up her Quidditch magazine and walked out of the room. Maybe she would go flying. She walked down the steps and as she turned the corner she ran into someone who caught her from falling hard on her back.

She looked up to see Severus holding her up. They stared at each other for maybe a minute until Albus walked by smiling. "Finally you two are getting along."

"We are not!" Severus and Rolanda straightened themselves and Rolanda picked up her magazine.

"This is the first time I think I've seen you two in the hall not yelling at each other. That's an improvement." Albus walked into the great hall with twinkling eyes leaving Severus and Rolanda alone.

"Thank you." Rolanda said starring at the floor in sudden interest.

"Not a problem." Severus replied. There was an awkward moment of silence. They then rushed into the great hall for breakfast.

Minerva had been in the great hall and Albus sat in his normal seat beside her. Minerva smiled when Albus told her what had happened in the hall.

"You know darling maybe it is time for payback."

"What do you mean my dear?" Albus asked

"Well we had both been pushed by Rolanda and Severus and them telling us to confess our love for each other. It's only fair that we do the same for them."

"You mean the two of us getting those two together?" He looked over to see Rolanda yelling at Severus about his elbow being in the way. "That will be hard to do Minerva. Are you sure we're up for it?"

"Of course Albus. It's the least we can do. I already have a plan in mind for tonight." Minerva smiled.

"You sure work fast don't you?" Albus took a sip from his glass.

"Yes I do. Now this is what I need you to tell Severus." Minerva whispered in his ear. Albus smiled.

"You are brilliant my dear, but don't get too carried away. We still have to celebrate our anniversary."

"I already have a plan for that too." Minerva winked at Albus and took a sip from her glass.

* * *

After breakfast was over. Rolanda had free period. She decided that this was a perfect time to go flying. She went to her chambers to get her broom and walked outside. She took a deep breath as she exited the castle. It's a good day for flying. She thought. The sky was clear. It was warm and there was not much of a breeze. When she was at the field she positioned herself on her broom and kicked off the ground and flew upward at a tremendous speed.

* * *

Albus headed for the staff room. He knew that Severus would be in there for it was his free period and had nothing better to do. Albus entered the staff room. Severus sat reading a book of potions. Severus glimpsed up to see Albus and then returned to his reading.

"Minerva and I were just talking about you." Albus smiled and sat in a chair opposite of Severus.

"Oh really?" Severus asked still keeping his attention on his book. "And what, may I ask, were the two of you saying about me?"

"Just how you use to be good on a broom." Albus smiled. Severus looked at Albus.

"What do you mean _use_ _to be_ good?" Severus asked.

"Well you haven't been on a broom in a while and well you might not be good at it any longer."

"I can still fly a broom like I did back then if not better." Severus closed his book.

"Whatever you say Severus. I'll leave you to your reading." Albus stood up and left the staff room.

Severus stood up. "I can ride a broom with great skill." Severus told himself. Severus thought for a moment. It is a free period. He could fly for an hour if he pleased. Severus set off for the dungeons and then off to the field.

* * *

Rolanda loved the feeling on a broom and speeding away in the sky. It was a true burst of freedom. She now moved lower to the ground. She closed her eyes for a split second and felt something slam into her. She and whatever it was fell and was now on the ground. She felt a lot of weight on top of her. She knew now that she must have flown into a student or teacher. She opened her eyes to see Severus with his face against her breast. She began to hit him with her fists.

"Ouch! Stop it woman!" Severus yelled.

"What the hell were you doing with your face against my breast?!" Rolanda shouted.

"Rolanda! Stop hitting me! I didn't mean to!" Severus covered his head. Both of them were sitting on the ground. Rolanda was still beating him with fists.

"You nasty pervert!" Rolanda shouted. Severus grabbed for her hands and held them.

"Rolanda I'm sorry! I did not mean to!" Rolanda calmed down a bit and sat opposite of Severus. He still held her hands to prevent harm. Rolanda was still red at the face as well.

"Did I hurt you?" Rolanda felt a bit sorry for hitting him if he didn't mean it.

"Yes, you pounding on my head may have caused brain damage." Severus smiled and so did Rolanda.

"Ummm Madame Hooch? Are we interrupting anything?" Severus and Rolanda looked at a group of students that had brooms in their hands. Severus quickly released Rolanda's hand and both stood up.

"No. Not at all." Rolanda said and smiled. We were just… We were just, ummmm." Rolanda was given her broom by Severus.

"Meditating." Severus said. "Sometimes it is good to get rid of all negative energy when about to ride a broom. Isn't that right Rolanda?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Rolanda was relieved by Severus's quick thinking.

"Well good day to you Madame Hooch." Severus took his broom and left.

"So what is today's lesson?" Rolanda tried to search threw her head what she was suppose to be doing. "Oh! How to call your broom when it wonders off."

* * *

"So any way they were sitting there holding hands and smiling at each other." A fifth year Gryffindor was telling her friends.

"And they used meditation as an excuse. I must admit that was a good cover up but there is something going in between those two." Said a fifth year Ravenclaw to his friends.

Minerva smiled when she heard about such things. Her class was chattering about it during her class. The students didn't even notice that Minerva was trying not to laugh.

The whole Rolanda and Severus incident had reached all the students and teachers by lunch. Only Rolanda and Severus didn't realize that everyone was talking about them. Teachers were swapping stories to one another and every one taking quick glimpses at the two.

"Do you think they have a thing going on?" Poppy asked Pomona.

"Well they must be. Look! They're not even fighting!" Pomona whispered. Poppy and Pomona turned their attention to Rolanda and Severus. They were actually talking. Not arguing but talking in calm voices about Quidditch. Speaking together without any threats.

"It's actually sort of scary to think about them not fighting, or being in a relationship of any sort." Poppy said.

"See Albus they're getting along rather well." Minerva smiled.

"Yes it seems that your plan has worked well, but now it is mine." Albus chuckled. "Severus and Rolanda will kill us but I've got a great idea."

* * *

Minerva knocked on Rolanda's door. "Come in." Minerva heard Rolanda say. Minerva walked in and smiled at Rolanda. Rolanda was sitting by the fire and reading a book. "Well hello Minerva."

"Hello Rolanda. I need to ask you something." Minerva sat in a chair.

"Yes?" Rolanda asked and she put her book down.

"Will you please join me and Albus at a Muggle restaurant this evening." Minerva smiled.

"I can't Minerva. Tonight is your anniversary. I can't impose."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ro?" Minerva asked. "Please! It will be fun. I want you to come. And Albus agrees with me."

"Min, I can't it's your special night."

"PLEASE!" Minerva begged.

"Okay! Calm down." Rolanda shouted.

"Great! See you in an a hour." Minerva smiled. "And wear something nice." Minerva left and Rolanda went to get ready.

* * *

Albus rapped on the dungeon doors or Severus Snape. "Enter." Albus walked in to find Severus working on essays. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Albus. Do you need something?"

"Yes I do. I need you to get ready to accompany Minerva and I to a Muggle restaurant." Albus smiled brightly.

"Isn't tonight your anniversary?"

"Yes it is and we would both be happy if you came."

"I'll have to pass Albus."

"Nonsense. You're coming with us." Albus insisted. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"All right, but at any time you wish me to leave, I will." Severus placed his quill on the desk.

"Much appreciated." Albus left the room.

* * *

Minerva and Albus stood outside of the castle. Minerva was wearing dark blue dress that showed off her curves, which had been short sleeved, with her hair down. Albus had a pair of black dress pants with a striped blue button up shirt, with odd turquoise colored shoes. They waited for Rolanda and Severus to arrive. After a few minutes Severus arrived. He was wearing black dress pants a silk, black button up shirt with a leather jacket.

"Even as a muggle you still look dark and gothic." Minerva shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry but don't forget before you and Albus got together you only wore black dress robes."

Rolanda came walking out the door and stood on the top step. They all turned to see her. She was wearing a yellow, spaghetti strap dress. Severus's jaw dropped. Rolanda always wore pants at Hogwarts. And never had he seen her in anything other than that.

Rolanda smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm late. I fell down the stairs and -" She was cut off by her own quiet scream. She had fallen down the stairs and yet again she collided with Severus. Severus smiled as he held Rolanda up. Rolanda blushed and fixed herself.

"Thank you. Again." Rolanda smiled. "Shall we go?" Rolanda begun to walk and the others followed.

"We will be taking a portkey to an alley near the muggle restaurant. The portkey should be somewhere." Albus was searching the grounds. "Ah, here it is." He picked up a coconut.

"A coconut?" Severus asked. "Why did you turn a coconut into a portkey?"

"Well I bought it and I didn't know what else to do with it. And Minerva said if it didn't do anything or was no importance it should be thrown away. And I couldn't let that happen to a poor coconut." Albus eyes twinkled.

"Albus you sometimes make no sense." Rolanda shook her head.

"And I am perfectly fine with that." Albus still smiled. "Alright in about a minute or so." The rest of them held the rather large coconut. Rolanda grabbed Severus sleeve just incase she lost hold of the coconut. Severus tried to not smile. And then they disappeared.

* * *

Albus and Minerva landed perfectly in the alley holding hands. Severus and Rolanda fell. Rolanda fell on top of Severus. Minerva smiled.

"You simply can't stop falling for one another can you?" Minerva teased and Albus chuckled. Rolanda got up and helped Severus back to his feet.

"Are you both okay?" Albus asked.

"Yes." The two of them said.

"Then we'll continue." He turned holding Minerva hand. They walked out of the alley and saw a large restaurant, its name was Maybe it's Magic. The four of them entered the lovely restaurant and Albus spoke to the hostess.

"Yes, I have a reservation for four, nonsmoking, under the name Dumbledore." He said politely.

"Yes your table is waiting sir. Follow me." She led them through the crowded place. There was music playing and people dancing. She led them to a booth in the back. The women slid in first and the men after them.

"Your waiter will be here soon to take your order. Please enjoy your evening at Maybe it's Magic." She gave them all menus and disappeared in the crowd of dancing couples.

"Albus these meals are rather expensive. I can't let you pay for all four of us." Severus said.

"I agree." Rolanda said.

"Oh don't be silly." Albus smiled. "I can take care of it."

"No Albus, I insist. I'll pay for Rolanda's meal and mine." Severus said. Rolanda looked at him.

"I can't let you pay for my share. That's not fair to you. I'll pay for my own." Rolanda argued.

"Well think of it as an apology for me running into you with a broom." Severus smiled and Rolanda blushed. "I insist."

"Well I guess it's okay." Rolanda smiled. Minerva and Albus looked at each other.

"Good evening. My name is Drake. May I take your order?" A scrawny, tall boy with brown long hair that was tied back stood in front of them.

"I'll have the lobster with a light salad and ice tea." Minerva gave her menu to the young man.

"I'll have the steak with onion soup, with a glass of chocolate milk and a glass of water with lemon." Albus gave the menu to Drake.

"I'll have the duck with a salad and a ice tea please." Rolanda gave him the menu.

"I'll have the steak with the potato and squid on the side and a ice tea and a glass of water." Severus gave the menu to Drake who was smiling.

"It will be done shortly." He left.

"I don't like waiters or waitresses. They smile so much and you know what there thinking. There thinking this is a cruddy job and I hate these people." Severus said. The three laughed.

"So it's true what happened to you two in the fields. The children talked about it all day. But some of it I highly doubt is true." Minerva said. They were given their drinks and they all said thank you.

"What exactly is spreading through the school?" Rolanda bit her lip. Why must students add things to a story? Why must they be so dirty minded?

"Well they said that they could see Severus's face laying on your bosoms." Minerva took a drink of her ice tea. Rolanda and Severus turned red.

"Well, about that." Rolanda began.

"You mean it's true?" Albus chuckled.

"Well when we hit each other on the brooms we both fell." Rolanda explained.

"And I had no intension to have my face on her breast."

"Oh." Minerva said.

"Poppy told me something different." Albus chuckled. "She told me that you two were trying to met up but hit each other. She said that two were holding hands and laughing."

"Well I can see how they came up with that. But she was not even there." Rolanda said.

"I held her hands because she was hitting me with her fists because of where I landed. And so I apologized and I said something funny and so she laughed and so did I, and then the students saw us. And Rolanda was trying to explain but couldn't so I said we were meditating."

"So that is what happened?" Minerva asked. "Nothing more to encourage the students?"

"Well I went to Severus's dungeons to thank him and I wasn't aware that he had a class. So the students must have thought more than what it was." Rolanda turned red again.

"Oh dear. You know what they'll say next right. They will say that you're having a secret affair."

"Us?" Rolanda and Severus said looking at each other. "No way!"

"That's ridiculous!" Rolanda said rather angry.

"I agree. I can assure that there is nothing going on between us." Severus said.

"Oh we know you guys couldn't possibly get together." Minerva smiled.

"You two are completely opposites. It would never work out between the two of you." Minerva tried to keep from laughing. This plan was perfect.

"Well you two are different." Severus said.

"Minerva your strict, very tidy, hate sweets and like dark robes. Albus is crazy, loves candy, and is messy and loves bright robes of all hideous colors. So Severus and I could be a couple too." Rolanda thought about what she said. She blushed as well as Severus. "I mean we could be a couple if we wanted too. Which we don't."

"Exactly." Severus agreed.

"Dinner is served." A man with black spiked hair accompanied Drake. The both of them were holding trays of food. The man with black hair smiled at Rolanda. Rolanda smiled and blushed slightly. He gave her food and smiled.

"For the lovely lady." He said making Rolanda blush a shade darker of red. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Here is wine for the happy couple." Drake handed Albus the wine. "From the man at the bar." Drake gestured his head to the bar. Now standing up to leave the restaurant was Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

"That was very thoughtful." Minerva said, waving at the two.

"Yes Nicholas was the one who told me about this place. He told me when you come her you fall in love." Albus smiled.

"Enjoy your dinner." Drake said. The black haired man winked at Rolanda and they left.

"I think that waiter has a thing for you Rolanda." Minerva smiled and begun to eat. Rolanda ignored her and they all began to eat their meals. They talked about school, lessons, a bit about the ministry. After Minerva and Albus had finished Albus had asked Minerva for her to dance. Which they did and now they were beginning to show off to all the other couples, which left Rolanda and Severus drinking wine.

Severus was nervous. Should he ask her to dance? No. Yes. Severus turned to Rolanda but seen the man with black spiked hair bending over talking to Rolanda. His shift must have ended because he was wearing a red, buttoned up shirt and black dress pants. "Would you like to dance?" Rolanda smiled.

"Sure." She stood up and began to dance with Rolanda.

Severus glared at him. He stood up and wondered to the bar. He didn't want to just sit there in a booth. He would find a woman to dance with him. He saw a woman with long, slightly curled, black hair and she was in a red sleek dress.

"Excuse me madam. Would you care to dance?" The woman turned around and smiled. She was extremely beautiful. But Severus thought Rolanda was more stunning than any woman here.

"I would love to dance." She stood up and the moved to the dance floor. As they danced Severus would glimpse in Rolanda's direction making sure what ever his name was wasn't trying anything.

Rolanda wished that Severus had asked her to dance. Rolanda was polite and said that she would dance with Charlie. She never thought she would have been dancing to a third song. Rolanda looked back at the booth. Severus wasn't there. Rolanda looked around the restaurant and she frowned when she saw Severus dancing with a woman. Rolanda tensed a bit.

Minerva and Albus were watching the scene form the booth. Twelve dances in a row would tire anyone out. "Oh dear. Albus this was not part of the plan."

"Well we can hope there is an outburst of jealously." Albus stood up again and held his hand out and Minerva took it, and off they went to dance some more.

Severus and Silvia had sat at the bar. "You are a great dancer Severus." Silva smiled.

"Well thank you. You a good dancer as well." He smiled. "I'm sorry to say that I should join my party. We shouldn't be here much longer." Severus looked at Rolanda. She had looked back and smiled.

"Well let me give you something so you don't forget me." Silvia kissed him on the lips. Severus's eye widened. Rolanda had stopped dancing and stared at him for two minutes until she left the restaurant. Severus hurried and exited the restaurant and looked for Rolanda. She was walking down the street.

"Rolanda!" Severus followed her. Severus caught up and grabbed Rolanda's wrist. Rolanda turned around with watery eyes looking as if she was about to cry. "Rolanda?"

"You don't need to explain Severus. She is a very lovely woman and I wish you two the best." Rolanda crossed her arms.

"It's not like that Rolanda. She was thanking me for the dance."

"A thank you and a kiss are two separate things. Besides it doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter why do you care?" Severus asked.

"I don't care. I just. I just." She looked around to see if any one was around and then disapparate out of sight.

"Damn." Severus cursed. He returned to Albus and Minerva and told them what had happened and he himself disappeared back to the school.

* * *

**Two days later….**

Rolanda and Severus hadn't talked to one another since the incident at Maybe it's Magic. Minerva was still confident that she could get the two together. This was just a little bump in the road. Minerva had an easier plan for both of them.

Students were starting rumors that Severus had cheated and Rolanda was heartbroken. These things did not help. Especially when a student said, "you don't need him. He's a cheating git."

Rolanda would try to stop thinking about Severus. The truth was Rolanda begun to have feeling for him when he helped her get Minerva and Albus together. She enjoyed the fighting because she thought it was cute when he got angry. She never thought that she would fall in love with someone she thought of some sort of a friend.

Severus couldn't stop thinking about Rolanda. He felt like such an idiot. He had always thought Rolanda cute. He thought that if he argued with her there was a possibility that they wouldn't like each other. He had strict rules about having relationships with a fellow teacher.

Severus was marking a few essays and was surprised to see Minerva come in and sat down in front of his desk. "Hello Severus."

"Hello Minerva. How are you?" Severus asked.

"I am fine but it is you and Rolanda I am worried about."

"Before you start I need to say that-" Severus was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Severus. I am here to say that you need to fix what the woman messed up. I suggest you start by sending her a bouquet of flowers to Rolanda. No daffodils, they make her sneeze. Start with that and see how she acts then make your next move. Good luck Severus. You'll need it." Minerva had left Severus speechless.

* * *

Rolanda was sitting in the staff room flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Albus walked in, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Rolanda." Albus smiled. Rolanda smiled back.

"Hi Albus."

"I have something very important to say." Albus began.

"If it's about Severus I really don't want-" Albus cut her off.

"You don't really have much of a choice. You listen now. I know what happened at the restaurant upsets you, but you must have a heart and forgive. I know Silvia. She is a witch. I know she is one to be rather passionate with a man who shows any manners. You mustn't hold it against Severus. You should go talk to him." Albus left Rolanda to think. Maybe it wasn't his fault. She thought.

She got up and decided to go speak with him. She entered his rooms without knocking. She walked to his desk to see a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She saw a little note close by.

_I had a wonderful night two days ago. I hope we can see each other again. –XOXO Silvia_

Rolanda glared at the note and tossed it on the desk. So she was sending him flowers? That bitch. Rolanda left the Severus's room. Severus had past her. Severus could tell she was angry. He hurried to his room. And of course with his luck next to the flowers he was going to give her was a note from Silvia. "Damn."

* * *

Neither staff nor student had seen Rolanda for the rest of the day. It was almost time for dinner and most teachers were worried to where she may be. Students had already come up with excuses.

"She's of to kill the other woman, that's what I think." Said a sixth year Slytherin.

"I think she left with a broken heart." Said a first year Hufflepuff.

"Knowing Rolanda this might be very bad." Minerva whispered to Albus.

"I'm sure that she just went to cool off." Albus patted her hand. "She'll be back and everything will be back to normal in a weeks time."

The doors of the great hall flew open. Rolanda seemed a bit less tense but a little angry. She had a nasty bruise on her arm that she covered up when she reached her seat. Sybill had asked if she was all right and Rolanda smiled. "I'm quiet fine, thank you." She began to eat and everyone was stunned by Rolanda's strange angry yet happy mood.

* * *

**The next day…**

Severus hoped that Rolanda was in a better mood this morning. Severus decided it best to talk to Rolanda now and explain instead of putting it off. Severus took his flowers and headed for Rolanda's room. It was early in the morning so no one would see Severus walking to Rolanda's chambers.

He knocked on her door. There was no answer. He knocked once again and he heard a sleepy voice saying, "Come in." Severus hesitated for a moment. Severus opened the door to find Rolanda coming out of her room with a silk nightgown. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at the flowers. "And with those flowers?" She shouted.

"These were meant for you. I got them for you but you probably assumed that Silvia gave them to me with the note." He swallowed hard. Rolanda had her hands on her hips. At least she hadn't tried to kill him yet. "I want you to know that there is nothing between me and her. I only danced with her to dance and hoped that you would get jealous. I was jealous when that waiter asked you dance. I shouldn't have let jealousy get the best of me. I am terribly sorry Rolanda." He looked.

"I didn't like him Severus. I danced with him because it was polite." She walked closer to him.

"But when he called you lovely you blushed." Severus said.

"I blushed because I felt you tense up and I saw you glare at him. The same when he winked. You tightened up. I blushed because I thought for a moment that you felt something for me."

"And I do." Severus and Rolanda were now very close together. "And I got these flowers for you." He raised the flowers between them. Rolanda looked at them and placed her hands on the flowers. Rolanda had her hand over Severus's and smiled. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and Severus wrapped his arm around her waist. Rolanda kissed Severus softly on the lips.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Not a problem." Severus loved the feeling of having Rolanda in his arms. Rolanda went to kiss him again but both were unsteady and somehow managed to fall. Rolanda was on top of Severus.

"Minerva was right. I seem to keep falling for you." The both laughed and continued snogging.

* * *

It was breakfast and Rolanda and Severus were not there. Everyone else was in there seats. Minerva was practically jumping in her chair waiting for something to happen. There must have been a reason for them to both be late for breakfast.

"Calm down Minerva." Albus chuckled.

The doors opened and both Rolanda and Severus walked into the great hall holding hands. They took their seats next to each other. The students were silent. Breakfast began and owls had come to make their deliveries. Albus grabbed the Daily Prophet from his wife seeing someone he knew on the front page at the bottom.

Albus read aloud. Most students were listening as well. They knew if a teacher was reading it out loud it must be important.

"A witch was attack in the middle of the day at a muggle shop in London. A witch of the name Silvia Angelino was attack in a local dressing store. Muggles say there was another woman following Silvia around the store. When Silvia had gone to try a dress on this woman attacked her. Silvia barely remembers the sudden attack. "All I remember is I hit her once with a high heel shoe on the arm. I remember terrible pain and I still feel it as well. And I remember bright yellow eyes. That's all I can really remember." The victim of the attack said this in St. Mungo's hospital. The Healer thinks there must have been a use of a spell and that is why she cannot remember much. As for the yellow-eyed witch, people have no leads. The first one that came to mind was Rolanda Hooch of Hogwarts. She teaches students how to ride brooms. But the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall who is also the known lover of The Great Albus Dumbldeore, had in fact stated that Rolanda was at the castle the whole time. "She was in her room the whole day because she was upset. No I will not tell you what about. That is personal!" Minerva shouts at the reporter. So who will ever know the attacker of poor Silvia Angelino? That is a mystery that may never be solved." Albus finished reading and looked over at his wife. Minerva continued to eat her breakfast. Severus looked at

Rolanda.

"I'm not even going to ask." Severus shook his head. Rolanda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww, you see. It worked out perfectly." Minerva smiled.

"Yes my dear. You turned out to be quiet a matchmaker." Albus smiled.

"Severus don't you have a free period this morning?" Rolanda asked.

"Yes, I have it after breakfast. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think?" Rolanda smiled and winked at Severus.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
